The Fighter
by LilMurph
Summary: After escaping from Orochimaru Kakashi takes Deidara in, how will he surive highschool when having to go undercover as a girl and every one wants him. Itachi has never had these feeling for anyone before, but then he saw Deidara. ItaDei Yaoi Highschol AU.


Ok everyone so this is not my first story, just the first one that I'm posting. I'm not sure how it will be, but there are not OC's though there will be OOC for sure. And any flames will be used for marshmallow's. there will be yaoi, for those of you who don't know that is guyxguy don't like then go now, I will not deal with people telling me how bad my story is bad, or that you don't like the way I write. I am trying ok that is all, it's not for you I write because I like it and maybe others if they like it too.

I do not own Naruto….I wish I owned it, if I did then the hole show would be yaoi crazy. Ahhh my dream life.

**The Fighter**

Today is Deidara's first day at a new school, Dei is going into grade 11, and its January now. Now Deidara Is in a bit of a different situation then most teenagers.

You see Dei is a 16 year old boy, he has long honey blonde hair that reaches to his hips but half of it is in a high pong tail. He has his bangs covering the left side of his face and reaches just past his collar bone. He was a fair height and has peach like skin.

Deidara lived his life without his real parents, his mother died while giving birth to him and his father died trying to save his baby boy how was only days old at the time. Deidara had something very special about him, he had one mouth on each palm and one stitched on his chest covering his heart.

When Dei's mother was pregnant there was an experiment done on her unborn baby. The Doctor, Orochimaru tricked the soon to be parents and did the test since it could only be done on an unborn child. When the child was born and Orochimaru found out that his experiment was perfect except for Dei's mother dying, he tried to kidnap the baby. When trying to take Dei and seeing what was done to him this only proved the that he was a wanted criminal. Orochimaru was wanted in America and Japan for all the experiments he has done, he dose them on children and Dei was the first unborn that's its happened too.

Orochimaru was thrilled at how Deidara had come out a success and all the successful children orochimaru kept, but that day, the day of Deidara's birth, Orochimaru found his favourite child.

Deidara's father had been trying to keep his child away from being taken away by the doctor and some way he had died trying to protect him. Dei was taken by Orochimaru and grew up actually thinking that he was his real son because he could not afford the poor child to find out about his real parents and get angry.

Deidara grew up never going to a real school, but having Kabuto, Orochimaru's assinent school the children, the kids never got to go outside, but only getting quick glances out a window. The only good thing about growing up like this for Deidara was having his older brothers and sister, they were also experiments.

Pein, his oldest brother, he had orange spiky hair, and had many piercing, 6 in his nose, 6 hoops-things and a bar going through in each ear and 2 fangs below his lip. Pein was his older brother, he would protect him from danger, at night Deidara would have night mares a lot and pein would let Dei sleep in his bed with him. Pein was 8 when Dei came, he was finally aloud to stay with the others when he turned 4, so pein was 4 years older then him.

Konan was the same age as Pein and was also his girlfriend, was always the mother looking after them, she would off in sing Dei to sleep and she was in charge of cooking for them all. She had blue/purple like hair that was about shoulder length, it was always put together with a origami flower that she made and had piercing under lip. It all made her look rough and kind at the same time.

Hidan was Deidara's best friend, he was only a few months older then Dei. Hidan was always swearing as a little kid and as growing up in only increased, he looked really mean and almost evil but when dei got hurt he was always the first at his friends side. Hidan would hug him and tell him it would be alright. At night they shared a bed because it made them both feel better to not always wake up alone, Hidan was Dei's best friend and brother, he would never trade him for anything.

All 3 of Deidara's friends had also been tested on and were all success. That was why they were there, Hidan had a good amount of immortal-ness, he had to do a prayer first and they were steps to how it happens. Konan had the ability to control paper, not all but almost any in sight. And Deidara didn't even want to know what Pein could do, but he had heard some things, pein said he didn't want to scare them so Hidan and Deidara don't know.

Orochimaru had sent Deidara on his very first mission when he was 16, some guy knew to much information about what he was doing so, deidara was sent out to kill the man. Deidara did not want any part of killing this man, so he thought it was pretty lucky or un-lucky that when he got there he was caught and taken in for questing. Later it was confirmed that he was The young boy that was kidnapped by Orochimaru 16 years ago.

Kakashi could tell that deidara was scared and after many questions had begun to feel bad for the kid, he didn't think t fair to just drop him into the world alone where he knew he knew no one. He made deidara a deal, he work with the police force to help them catch orochimaru and he would take in deidara.

" Deidara we have decided that with all the questions we have asked and the way you answered, you can have a normal-ish life. If you help us them I will kind of adopt you." Kakashi asked Deidara

Deidara looked at him with sad eyes, we wasn't sure if he should trust these people, his teacher Kabout told him about everything he needed to know never once had he mentioned there 'police', so then they must not be very important.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Deidara asked casually.

"Ask anything you like son" Kakashi told the blonde, feeling only pity and sadness for the boy.

"Who are they police?" he asked genuinely not understanding what they were.

"umm…..you really don't know who were are or what we do?" kakashi asked not seeing any trace of humour I the boys eyes only true curiosity. Deidara just nodded.

"ok well the police are a big group of people who are around to catch and stop bad things from happing and saving people who need our help." kakashi felt like he was explain this to a 3 year old, but something told him that, looking into the bright blue eyes that he had never even heard the word of what kakashi was talking about.

After everything had been explained Deidara understood a little of it and he also agreed to help them catch orochimaru and that meant that he would be taken in by Kakashi.

Since Deidara would be so easy to recognise as a girl kakashi told him one more little detail.

"oh and Deidara one more thing, since you will be going to school you will be going as a girl since your so easy to recnose."

"what? But that's not fair, I finally get to go to school and I cant even be me?" Deidara asked with a growing pout.

"I'm sorry Deidara, but we have to do it, you don't want to be taken back there do you?"

"No"

"Good boy, now I'll take you home and you'll go to school tomorrow OK?"

"Fine"

Kakashi lived in a nice neiobor hood, this 'police' thing must be a pretty good paying job by the looks of how new and big the houses are. Before they got out of the car Kakashi gave him a scarf and sunglasses to hide his face from everyone.

They were walking up to the house when they heard someone coming form behind them.

"oh hello, Itachi, what brings you here?"

a boy about deidara's age was standing there, he had black hair that just went past his shoulders and midnight black eyes, he was taller then Deidara and had a bit of muscle. Under his arm was a pug, he had just a little bit darker colors then a normal one would and he had a blue collar auond his neck. He also had a bandaged on his front right leg.

Next to the boys leg was a black miniature greyhound, he sat there painshintly looking up at the other dog, he had a red collar with spikes and a leash looking about the same wrapped around the boys hand. Over all, all 3 of them were pretty cute.

The next thing deidara knew he was on the ground getting licked to death by the greyhound, it tickled a lot and he couldn't help but laugh. "hey Vixen, stop that right now" said a stern and commanding voice. The dog immediate stopped what he was doing and laid beside deidara with his head resting on the blondes chest.

"Vixen, come." said the same voice and the dog did as told and stood beside his master again.

"I'm sorry about my dog, when he sees someone and just immediately likes them, well he dose that' Deidara not trusting his voice right now to be un mainly wouldn't speak instead just smiled and nodded.

Itachi then looked at Kakashi and spoke to him "Kakashi, here's Pakkun, he got out again and came over to play with Vixen."

"oh thank you Itachi, ill have to fix that hole in the fence again, I hostnely don't know how he can chew through that fence every week."

Itachi smiled and nodded, "well I guess ill see you later Kakashi, Mame" and he bowed to Deidara, still thinking he was a woman.


End file.
